bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Quarantine Room
The Quarantine Chamber is an area in Outer Persephone. Sofia Lamb set up this area for her daughter Eleanor after her transformation into a Little Sister. History When Persephone still operated under the auspices of Sinclair Solutions, political prisoners that were "disappeared" from Rapture were brought to Outer Persephone to be processed before being permanently housed with the internment camp's interior. While in Outer Persephone, an inmate might be confined to the Quarantine Room for holding, for uncooperative behavior, or for health reasons. Despite having access to a perfectly suitable Infirmary, the facility's staff would want to stem the risk of a contagious outbreak in the close quarters of the prison, so isolation would be recommended. After Sofia Lamb lead a successful revolt and gained control of the facility, the Quarantine Room was converted to Eleanor Lamb's bedroom. When Eleanor was not being subjected to experiments or Sofia's New Utopian education, she was kept in her room. The space was ideal as a holding cell as not only could Eleanor not easily escape from it, unauthorized individuals could not gain entrance without being detected. ''BioShock 2'' As Subject Delta finally reaches Outer Persephone, Sinclair urges him onward before reinforcements arrive. Suddenly, Eleanor uses their mental connection to say that she's trapped in a cage. A closed airlock blocks direct access to the room's interior. Delta must break the quarantine seal to be reunited with Eleanor. Breaking the seal After Delta disables the Quarantine Room Controls, Sofia Lamb recognizes their journey as a chess game. Her finishing move involves sending a pair of Big Sisters while the seal disengages. She likens the tribulation as a mother and father locking eyes with each other. The Big Sisters fail to dissuade him and the first seal to the Quarantine Room in unlocked. As Delta enters the airlock amidst swirls of disinfecting sprays, Delta is confronted by Sofia placidly sitting at Eleanor's side and smoking a cigarette. Sinclair's radio signal is jammed as his voice drowns in static. Sofia takes a drag on her cigarette as the quarantine announcement counts down fifty seconds until the decontamination process is complete. It is unclear if Eleanor is sleeping or sedated. Sofia proceeds to lay out her daughter's plans about how Eleanor wanted to be reunited with her "Father". Suddenly, Delta has flashbacks to the day Sofia hypnotized him to shoot himself as the younger Eleanor watches, distraught. A bed-ridden Eleanor can be seen planning with a Little Sister who manages to re-program the Vita-Chamber in Adonis Luxury Resort to restore Delta in both body and mind. Disappointingly, Sofia explains how Delta's actions dealing with Grace Holloway, Stanley Poole, Gilbert Alexander, and the other Little Sisters have undone her training upon Eleanor. She regards Eleanor not as her child, but a monster shaped by the consequences of her Father. Tossing aside her cigarette, she resigns herself and plays her trump card. Standing up, she calmly explains that the bond shared between father and daughter would be their undoing.Gilbert Alexander's audio diaries - A Father's Love, The Pair Bond Mechanism, and Outlived Usefulness She takes the pillow from the bed and, smothers Eleanor to stop her heart and sever the bond with Delta to force him into a coma. Delta panics and beats on the glass until the seal finally disengages. However, both he and Eleanor collapse onto the floor. Freeing Eleanor Both Delta and Eleanor wake up to find that their bond has been severed, hastening his deteriorating physical condition. Delta is strapped to gurney in the Examination Rooms while Eleanor regains consciousness in the Quarantine Room. She manages to get a Little Sister to transfer his consciousness so he can escape. Viewing the prison through the eyes of a Little Sister, Delta must find pieces of a Big Sister suit to help Eleanor regain her strength. Delta re-enters the Quarantine Room, transformed into an innocent playroom. Eleanor puts on the Big Sister suit as she thanks him and restores Delta to his body. New Discoveries Audio Diary #Eleanor Lamb - Freeing Father - Under Eleanor's bed. Gallery AD gNr111-lNr04 Eleanor Lamb - Freeing Father f0236.jpg|''Eleanor in an idealized vision.'' Outerperschalkboard.jpg|''The interior seen through the Little Sister's eyes.'' Quarantine Room Tea Table.png|''Eleanor's tea table.'' 2014-06-10 00022.jpg|''Crayon drawings.'' EDN graffiti sunburst A diff.png|''Rapture Family graffiti outside the Quarantine Room.'' EDN graffiti sunburst B diff.png Behind the Scenes *Sofia Lamb's speech to Delta and Eleanor's responses after putting on the Big Sister suit will vary based on Delta's actions with Grace Holloway, Stanley Poole, Gilbert Alexander, and the Little Sisters. **Removed radio messages reveal that Sofia would have elaborated on the fates of Grace, Stanley, and Gil.Unused Radio Messages: Outer Persephone *Although her real father is never mentioned in-game, a removed ADAM message from Eleanor revealed that Delta was her biological father. The file was unused by the developers, but would have stated that Sofia Lamb bought Delta's DNA while he was imprisoned in Persephone. Sofia did not explicitly choose Delta; she simply needed the seed by which she could make Eleanor.Bio2_DX_07_08_09-ALL_STREAM.fsb VO_ABY_S_Bsis_Pairbond_03a.wav "You had been a prisoner for some time father, and mother bought the rights to your genetic material to create me. She needed someone disposable. She didn't care who you were because she always intended to perfect me with ADAM and she wanted me all to herself." VO_ABY_S_Bsis_Pairbond_03b.wav "When mother lost me and I became a little sister, you had already been made a protector. When it came time to bond us into pairs father, they put us all in a room and let us choose. Even in my condition, I knew I was yours." *The necklace that Eleanor wears features an Odal rune. Traditionally this rune mainly stands for inheritance, and it may symbolize Eleanor inheriting her mother's work and goals, or how Eleanor's personality changes based upon Subject Delta's actions in events of BioShock 2.Ethel Rune on Wikipedia *According to unused radio messagesUnused Radio Messages: Outer Persephone, the red fluid flowing in the vertical tubes outside the Quarantine Room contains the city's ADAM reserves. Delta would have taken the master key from Eleanor to absorb the city's ADAM and forestall death. *The audio diary must be taken from under the bed while visiting as a Little Sister. Otherwise, the Quarantine Room and the audio diary will be inaccessible to Subject Delta. *The sunburst graffiti was designed by C.J. Green.Christopher Green's portfolio References Category:Outer Persephone